Covarde
by vihctoria
Summary: Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Draco queria deixar o fardo de seu sobrenome nos ombros de outro.   Dramione, first.


**N/A:** Dramione é meu shipper favorito e há tempos eu queria escrever sobre eles. Não sei se ficou boa, então dependo de vocês pra comentar :3 Ela não foi betada, então perdoem qualquer errinho.

Harry Potter é lindo mas não pertence a mim, obrigada. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Covarde<strong>

_Primeiro momento:_ Ele a viu chorar.

Seus lábios estavam comprimidos em uma linha fina e os olhos castanhos, tão vivos, estavam fechados e molhados. Ela parecia estranhamente frágil, e foi a primeira vez que ele conseguiu sentir _alguma coisa_ por alguém. Dor, talvez. Não sabia o quanto gostava de Hermione Granger até aquele breve momento. Na verdade, não sabia de _nada_, porque sua vida era tão confusa e vazia que ele se esquecia de sentir. Procurava não pensar nas dificuldades, nas incertezas. Ora, ele era um Malfoy, seu futuro estava garantido! Não precisava perder tempo com divagações absurdas. E, entretanto, ele desejou ser **mais** do que um Malfoy naquela vez. Desejou ser homem para aproximar-se e tocar-lhe o ombro, envolver-lhe o corpo frágil para que ela se sentisse segura. Desejou não apenas desejar, mas **ser.**

Observou mais uma lágrima escorrer da face dela. Tocou seu próprio peito e afundou as unhas na camisa muito branca. Queria fundir-se as paredes para que pudesse observá-la a noite inteira, aguardando a oportunidade para aproximar-se. Mas ele era covarde, e essa oportunidade nunca viria. Granger fungou e abriu os olhos. Mas quando olhou para a extremidade oposta, havia apenas as paredes frias a lhe observarem.

_Segundo momento_: Ela o viu chorar.

Nada poderia ter-lhe preparado para aquele momento. Os cabelos loiros, anteriormente tão engomados, estavam sujos e caíam em sua face molhada. O corpo dele convulsionava enquanto ele soluçava, e sua imagem era tão real, tão _presente_, que ela desejou poder adiantar-se e abraça-lo, tentar absorver a dor daquele a quem ela tanto repudiava. Mal sabia Hermione que ele já fizera o mesmo trajeto, que já tivera as mesmas incertezas e os mesmos desejos. Ela nunca saberia.

Draco Malfoy pressionou os punhos, e agora sua camisa estava manchada de vermelho, a cor da grifinória, mas também da dor, do **sangue**. _Ele sangrava vermelho como ela._ Qual era a diferença entre seus sangues? Porque havia um abismo tão grande entre suas almas? Ela queria poder acabar com aquela diferença. Talvez se fosse forte o suficiente para negá-la, poderia adiantar-se e envolvê-lo, trazê-lo para a luz. Mas o abismo era grande demais, e ela era _covarde,_ tão covarde para admitir o quanto queria ser diferente, que foi embora sem dizer nada, deixando apenas uma lembrança vazia, uma lágrima caída no piso frio que ele nunca iria notar.

Malfoy se virou, certo de que havia alguém ali, mas sua esperança desapareceu e ele estava sozinho, sozinho com suas incertezas e duvidas e demônios.

_Terceiro momento:_ Não havia lágrimas.

Ela estava debruçada sob o parapeito da torre, olhando para o céu com um desejo quase obsceno, tão intensa era sua vontade. Ele a observava novamente, sabia que ela não chorava, mas o desespero em seu corpo era tão evidente que parecia quase palpável. Ele sentiu-se fraco, fraco e covarde, e ainda assim aproximou-se. A arrogância dos Malfoy presente em seu andar, em suas roupas, em seus cabelos loiros. _Mas seus olhos estavam diferentes._ Ele se debruçou, imitando o gesto dela, mas manteve uma distância segura, **covarde**. Ela não lhe olhou, perdida em seus pensamentos, mas seu corpo se retesou como se ela esperasse um ataque. O coração dele se comprimiu, e seus dedos finos pressionaram o mármore inerte com força. Como ele queria ser corajoso! Porque não podia ser como Potter, agir como herói uma única vez? Carregara a honra de seu sobrenome por sete anos, quase sem vacilar. Queria, apenas naquela noite, deixar o fardo dos Malfoy nos ombros de outro alguém para tomar Granger em seus braços.

Eles ficaram ali por muito tempo. Draco não queria contar os minutos, porque começaria a se desesperar, mas sua rendição estava próxima. Iria embora mais uma vez, sem tocá-la, sem dizer uma palavra, sem ser _homem._ E quando suas míseras esperanças chegaram ao fim, **ela** se pronunciou. Não disse nada, seus lábios não se mexeram e seu corpo continuava rijo. Mas os dedos dela deslizaram pelo mármore, caíram e ficaram ali, a palma aberta, aguardando. Uma espécie de alívio tomou conta de Draco. No final, ele era apenas mais um covarde, mas _ela_ conseguira ser mais. Admirou Hermione por toda a vida depois daquele simples ato, admirou-a por contornar seu orgulho e por ceder, para que ele não precisasse fazê-lo.

Sendo assim, continuava sendo um Malfoy, um covarde, mas agora tinha um sorriso nos lábios finos, e os dedos entrelaçados aos de Granger.

* * *

><p>Me digam se gostaram, por favor :3<p> 


End file.
